Notes
by twoscarypandas
Summary: Now that Todoroki's really looking, he can see the way Iida has to keep adjusting his grip on the pencil, like he can't hold it properly. Every few lines he stops writing to rub his shoulders or his arm. There's something else, too, and Todoroki can't believe he hasn't noticed it sooner: Iida is left-handed. (Takes place right after the Stain Arc)


After the episode/issue where Iida is diagnosed with severe damage to his brachial plexus, it never seems to come up again. It bothers me that what was set up as a major change for the character has become a bit of a plot hole, so this is my attempt to show Iida actually dealing with it.

* * *

The characters across Iida's page go from careful, to careless, to ineligible, to nothing at all. Todoroki has been keeping an eye on Iida and Midoriya since the Hosu incident, and while this is not the first sign of Iida's struggle, it is the most obvious. Todoroki used to admire the speed at which Iida could take notes. His hand flew across the page almost as quickly as his feet raced across the ground, and everyone in class knew that if you missed a day the class rep had the best notes to borrow. It was like reliving the entire class inside Iida's head, with all his questions and observations carefully noted and organized alongside the regular lesson.

Things have been different since their internships ended. The notebook on Iida's desk is only half full, and the boy's furious notetaking has turned into a few vague sentences. Now that Todoroki's really looking, he can see the way Iida has to keep adjusting his grip on the pencil, like he can't hold it properly. Every few lines he stops writing to rub his shoulders or his arm. There's something else, too, and Todoroki can't believe he hasn't noticed it sooner: Iida is left-handed.

"Todoroki?"

Todoroki jumps and feels a hot blush creep up his cold side when he realizes Ectoplasam is looking at him expectantly. He glances at the board for a clue, and then at his own notes. He hasn't gotten much more written than Iida; he really shouldn't have let himself get so distracted. His concerns can wait until class is over.

"Sorry, sir," he replies, to the snickering of several classmates. "Could you repeat that?"

Ectoplasm shakes his head. "This happens every year after internships. I know everyone's mind is still on their adventures, but hopefully _someone _can tell me how fast our hero needs to run to reach the city before the bullet train. How about you, Iida? This is exactly the type of real-world math you'll need."

Iida's mouth forms a thin line, and he bows his head. "I apologize, sir. I seem to be distracted as well. It won't happen again."

With an exasperated sigh, Ectoplasm turns his attention back to the whole class. Todoroki should pay attention to whatever answer Midoriya eventually offers (probably the right one), but his focus is drawn back to Iida. He's trying to write again, looking between the board and his notebook, but the characters he draws are laboriously slow and that tight frown hasn't left his face. It's not long before Iida puts down his pencil, or possibly just drops it. Iida's soft hum of frustration makes Todoroki think it's the latter. Iida rubs his left shoulder again, this time pushing the collar of his uniform back just enough to reach under it. Todoroki spots the edges of white bandages and massages his own arm in sympathy. His wounds are mostly healed, but his arm still throbs when he uses it too much. He can only imagine how much worse it is for Iida.

When the bell rings Todoroki takes his time gathering his things, keeping pace with Iida. Ectoplasm starts to erase the board, and Iida gives his incomplete notes a crestfallen look.

"You could ask him to wait," Todoroki says quietly, once most of their class has filed out.

Iida blinks. "What?"

"It's your arm, right? It makes sense that it's bothering you, and after your diagnosis no one should expect you to go back to normal right away," Todoroki says. He nods towards their teacher. "You should tell him, if he doesn't know already. Ask him to slow down."

Iida pulls his arms against his torso and shakes his head. "I don't want to be a burden on the rest of the class."

"You wouldn't be. There are plenty of other students who could use the break, and they're just too lazy to ask," Todoroki replies.

Iida sighs and glances down at his left hand, flexing it carefully. "I knew there would be consequences from this, and I was ready to accept them as an appropriate penalty for my actions. When I was recovering at home, though, I realized that I wasn't the only one who suffered. My parents were already worried about Tensei, and instead of helping them I made them take care of me, too. I couldn't even dress myself for the first week. I've been doing everything I can to heal quickly so I can take care of myself. I never even thought of my handwriting as another loss. I guess…At least this way, no one else needs to suffer."

"Iida, at some point you've got to stop punishing yourself. You have done plenty already, and it's clear that you've learned from what happened. Let's put the blame where it really belongs: on Stain," says Todoroki. Iida flinches at the name, and Todoroki makes a note to use it more frequently. The villain has taken evough from Iida already; he won't let the name become something worth fearing. "You and I can redeem ourselves by becoming the best heroes we can be, and that means keeping up with our studies."

A small smile touches the edge of Iida's lips and he pushes on the edge of his glasses – a sure sign that he's taking this seriously. "You're right. I'll train my fingers to be strong again, just like my legs."

"I'll help you, if I can," Todoroki promises.

"You've already done plenty for me."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not keeping score. I could take notes for you until your arm is stronger." Todoroki glances at his notebook, recalling the half-blank page, and reconsiders the offer. "Then again, you might want to ask Yaoyorozu. I haven't been up to my usual standards lately, either."

"I suppose, though I'm not sure I want to explain why I need her help," Iida replies.

Todoroki raises his eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure our entire class knows we got caught up in the Hosu incident, even if they don't know the whole story. Besides, you know Yaoyorozu isn't going to ask. That's not her style."

"That's true," says Iida. He reaches for his bag and gingerly settles it in the crook of his elbow, rather than over his shoulders. It can't be comfortable.

Todoroki reaches out, hesitating a little. He's not sure how well Iida will take the offer, but he feels the need to do _something_. "Can I …carry that? Or take some of your books?"

Iida shakes his head, but his expression is more determined than offended. "No, thank you. I've already taken measures to ensure that I can handle the weight and removed all extraneous materials. I consider it part of my training to get strong again."

Todoroki nods, but doesn't drop his hand. Iida doesn't have much of a poker face, and though his expression is set there's a furrow to his brow that makes it clear he's still in pain. "Maybe I can help a different way. Put your bag down for a moment. Can I touch you?"

Iida's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but he lets the bag slide back onto his desk. "Alright."

Gently, Todoroki reaches up and wraps his right hand over Iida's left shoulder. Iida flinches at the cold touch, then his muscles relax and he sighs with relief.

"That is _amazing_. Thank you."

Todoroki smiles softly. "My mom did the same thing to me over the break. Cold brings down swelling and inflammation."

"Yes, of course!" says Iida. "I've been using cold packs on my injuries as well, but it never occurred to me that it would work with your quirk."

"We train for combat so often it's easy to forget the other uses of our quirks," Todoroki replies. "My mom's been reminding me of that. My brother got fevers a lot when we were kids, and she'd sit by his bed with one hand on his forehead. She'd do the same for my bruises, too, when…" He trails off, unsure why he's revealing even this much of his family history.

Iida seems to understand, however, and simply nods. "She sounds like a good person, and I am glad you were able to learn from her. Thank you very much for your help."

"Of course," says Todoroki. He releases Iida's shoulder and picks up his own bag. "We should get going now, before the bell rings again. But I'll be glad to cool your shoulder again whenever you need it."

Iida smiles. "I'd be grateful for it."

By evening Todoroki is roped into Yaoyorozu's study group alongside Iida, who spends hours painstakingly rewriting a day's worth of notes. Todoroki knows better than to attempt to make Iida take a break, so instead he leaves his right hand on Iida's shoulder and endures the teasing from the rest of their group. Iida is too engaged in his studies to notice, his notebook filling with observations and queries for the next day. It's slow-going and the characters are shaky, but Iida's determination is infectious and soon the whole group is hard at work. Todoroki smiles.


End file.
